pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Conquest Cavern
This is it...the moment of truth. Or, cave of truth, in this case. The Ship detects an absolutely massive creature at the bottom of this huge dungeon. The last cave you might enter in the Challenger's Canyon in Pikoblitz. You head down...no regrets. Or so you think. Sublevels: 13 Treasures: 16 Sublevel 1 * Anode BeetleX 8 * Swooping SnitchbugX 3 * Chill DweevilX 2 Treasures: 1 *Electric Node X 3 * Violet Candypop BudX 1 Sublevel 2 * Empress BulblaxX 1 * Bulborb LarvaX ??? Treasures: 1 * Emblem of Curiousity(Penny) 80 pokos (5 pikmin) * Rock Trap(Empress Bulblax causes them)X ??? Sublevel 3 * HoneywispX 2 * DoodlebugX 2 Treasures: None * Queen Candypop BudX 1 * Lapis Lazuli Candypop BudX 2 Sublevel 4 * Fiery DweevilX 3 * Caustic DweevilX 3 * Chill DweevilX 3 * Anode DweevilX 2 * Aqua Long LegsX 1 Treasures: 1 * Emblem of Confusion (Dime) 120 pokos (3 pikmin) * Water Pond X 3 * Bomb Rock X 2 Sublevel 5 * King LuvvbuggX 1 Treasures: 1 * Emblem of Supremacy (Nickel) 100 pokos (8 Pikmin) * Electric Node X 10 * Golden Candypop BudX 1 Sublevel 6 * Burrowing SnarrowX 1 * Burrowing SnagretX 1 Treasures: 2 * Emblem of Superiority (Quarter) 270 pokos (12 pikmin) * Queen Candypop BudX 2 * Ivory Candypop BudX 1 Sublevel 7 * Fiery DweevilX 3 * Emperor BulblaxX 2 Treasures: 3 * Emblem of Wonder (Silver Dollar) 400 pokos (15 pikmin) * Water Pond X 6 * Fire Vent X 14 * Bomb Rock X 15 * Neon Candypop BudX 1 Sublevel 8 * Raging Long LegsX 1 * Iridescent Flint BeetleX 1 Treasures: 2 * Emblem of Dominance (Yen) 130 pokos (20 pikmin) * Frost Generator X 3 * Teal Candypop BudX 2 Sublevel 9 * HoneywispX 2 * Iridescent Flint BeetleX 2 * DoodlebugX 1 Treasures: 1 * Crimson Candypop BudX 3 Sublevel 10 * SausageborbX 1 Treasures: 1 * Rare Currency (Dollar Bill) 40 pokos (4 pikmin) * Poison Generator X 2 Sublevel 11 * Toady BloysterX 2 * Ranging BloysterX 2 Treasures: 2 * Poko Express (Check) 100 pokoa (3 pikmin) Sublevel 12 * Chill DweevilX 5 * Fiery DweevilX 4 * Munge DweevilX 3 * Anode DweevilX 4 * Caustic DweevilX 2 * Armored Cannon Beetle LarvaX 2 Treasures: None * Electric Node X 4 * Fire Vent X 7 * Acid Pond (Drainable) X 2 * Frost Generator X 3 * Poison Generator X 3 * Bomb Rock X 6 * Queen Candypop BudX 1 Sublevel 13 * Overlady BulblaxX 1 BOSS/FINAL BOSS Treasures: 1 * Queen of Trouble (Overlady Bulblax(From Hocotate)) 100 pokos (5 pikmin) * Remains are worth 50 pokos and can be carried by 30 pikmin(80 Max.) End of Game You capture the runaway Bulblax and blast off from the planet! AS you do, the newly discovered Cyan and Green Pikmin weep while the other types sing "Ai No Uta", a song used to advertise Pikmin 1. Olimar Looks at the Pikmin for a brief moment, and then turns around to steer the Ship. Creits now appear while "Ai No Uta" plays. The credits are shown on the Pikmin Planet, while projecting images of the Pikmin's faces and images of things you have or could have done in the game. You have completed the game. And if you complet the game 100%, you will see a bonus ending clip of what happens after you land back on hocotate. Olimar joins his family, louie starts making everybody lunch, and the president sells the Ovelady Bulblax back to Hocatate's Zoo. All is well..at least until the next adventure. Wildlife * Fiery Dweevil * Caustic Dweevil * Anode Dweevil * Munge Dweevil * Chill Dweevil * Anode Beetle * Armored Cannon Beetle Larva * Honeywisp * Iridescent Flint Beetle * Doodlebug * Toady Bloyster * Burrowing Snagret * Bulborb Larva * Empress Bulblax * Aqua Long Legs * King Luvvbugg * Emperor Bulblax * Burrowing Snarrow * Raging Long Legs * Ranging Bloyster * Sausageborb * Overlady Bulblax BOSS/FINAL BOSS